Rilaya Oneshots
by thedoctor544
Summary: A series of oneshots i have written including rilaya.
1. A Rilaya's Christmas

Rilaya's Christmas.

Maya's POV

This morning morning when I woke up it was like every other december day I never understood why people always freaked out on the 25th I mean sure it supposedly marked the birth of the only demigod in the bible but hey im strictly atheistic. Aside from that I smiled when I thought about how happy Riley was gonna be today I mean sure she's always happy but today is always a good day for her when everyone was near her level of energy and happiness, Today was christmas. As soon as I got to the bay window I hesitantly knocked on the cold glass and she froze over like she caught someone watching her get dressed. But then I realized something. I had. As you can imagine I was kinda quick to blush and turn away "ummm ill be back in a minute keep on uh dressing. When she opened the window I was still blushing furiously few new it but I had known I was bisexual from the 4th grade and seeing Riley half naked did not help the crush I had on her. At all. She immediately invited me in with a smile as if it had never happened in the first place then again she wasn't one of the few who knew I know its kinda ridiculous that I wouldn't tell my best friend but how do I tell her if I found out by having a crush on her.

"Hey Maya watcha doin?"

"nothing big" I said a bit to quickly.

But it wasn't just me acting strange normally she was completely open about her feelings but today it was strange like she had to act happily or she was nervous.

"Riley?" I said

"yea b-peaches" She cut herself off from something wonder what.

"Whats wrong".

"noth-"at that point I cut her off.

"don't lie your worse at lieing than telling the truth." I stated factually.

"Realy nothing im just worried you wont like my gift tonight." she said worriedly.

"You know im gonna like it Riles."

"im not sure this time Maya". At this point I knew to be worried whe almost never used my name it was always either peaches or hun for us.

"Then how about we do It now skip the waiting and the nervousness and just skip to the favorite parts."

"Ummmmmm okay close your eyes. When I did I immediately heard her run to the small tree we set up every year to do our own gift exchange." when she came back I felt something in my hand that felt a lot like paper. So I opened my eyes and saw a letter that said along the lines of.

Dear Maya im not sure how to say this and ive tried writing this just about 100 times please forgive me but ive been in love with you since the 5th grade and cant seem to stop- I stopped their because I was pretty sure I didn't need to hear the rest as I jumped onto Riley and immediately started to kiss her soon I felt her hands around my neck as I straddled her in the bay window I soon let my hands roam down the body they had wanted since I could experience the emotion that I learned to call Riley Matthews but back to our story (they are 17 in this story im not gonna have two 13 year olds make out like that) eventually my hands rested on the very small of he back and she gasped lightly an action I took to explore her mouth further with my tongue as she lightly moaned into my mouth at the contact. And there were a few things I knew 1 was that I would never give that up and 2nd we were not waiting untill the new year.


	2. I blame the dream

I blame the dream

Maya's POV

Today when I woke up my heart fluttered like every other day. Why you might ask because well im in love with my best friend her name Riley freaking Matthews the girl who found her way into my life and refused to leave and after a while I stopped wanting her to. Now you might be asking 'her' isnt Maya a girls name and ill tell you yes I am a girl yes SHE is a girl and yes I am in love with her. The only problem, I live in Ney York City where there are thousands of views on homosexuality from devoted lives to helping us from people who would shoot me just for liking another girl. But I don't really think about them only about Riley, so when I went to the Matthews house I climbed the fire escape to find Riley in her pajamas asleep in her bed I new I should probably leave and spare myself the embarrassment of being caught watching my friend sleep but right as I was about to leave she started to talk in her sleep.

"Love you too" She said dreamily in her sleep. Of course I thought of course she would even dream about that stupid boy saying he loves her even after he almost ruins her happiness by almost dieing on that bull that stupid bull for that stupid boy. And now of course she thinks I like that godforsaken boy just because I couldn't be there when the light in her eyes went out all because she put so much of her faith and happiness in that boy. Because of all the jealous stares she sent at them when they were together but she got one part wrong her girl did she wasn't jealous of Riley she was jealous of him for getting to be with her. Anyway's I couldn't just let her sleep knowing that she was dreaming of him so I went over and gently shook her awake thinking I would just say I was bored when she might ask why I woke her.

Riley POV

I had just fallen asleep when I started dreaming about her who is her you ask well that would be Maya Hart the girl ive been best friends with since kindergarten and in love with in since second grade and honestly how could I not so when the dream took differently than it usually does I was fairly surprised when I told her I loved her this time she said it back and so when I woke up to see her face above me well I blame the dream because the first things I did were smile lean up and kiss her. Wait a Hart I probably ruined everything that we had ever built up over the years. So logically as soon as I was bout to lay down cry and start apologizing untill the world ends something strange happened.

Maya POV

To say I was surprised when she kissed me would be an understatement so when she pulled away and was about to start apologizing I did the only thing I could think to do the thing id wanted to do since second grade I kissed her back I could tell that she was surprised but then, she kissed back if only after a few moments I didn't have to pull away for lack of breath.

"Hey peaches" she asked

"yea" I said

"I think I love you."

"me too hun"

"how long"

"since the zoo" I said

"The zebra incident?"

"maybe." after that all we did was laugh as we thought about how we missed the bus to school after we snuck into the zebra pin in second grade. why you ask? well what kind of a second grader doesn't want to pet a zebra.


	3. valentines day

Riley's POV

When I woke up this morning I felt a rush of excitement and apprehension today was valentines day and that ment the letter would come. Confused? well every year since second grade ive gotten a letter from an anonymous person they never mention a name but I feel like I know them so well every tome I read one of the letters. after this long thought stream I realize that if I don't get ready soon ill be late for school. \

20minutes later

As I finished getting ready I hear maya tap on my window. "Is it hear yet?" she asks I always forget that I tell her about the letters I receive every year and why wouldn't I she's my best friend.

"I haven't checked yet." I confess

"Well lets go then." she replies

As we walt to our mail box I see the small pink envelope that tells me its from the same person for the same person, me. when I retrieve the envelope I see my dad leave and know we should hurry to the subway if we want to get to school. After the long subway ride I still hadn't opened the letter I was scared and happy and about a million other emotions all at once. at break I decide ill open it as soon as break starts.

About 2hours later

It was the beginning of break and I was just about to open the letter when I noticed a small inscription on the side that read _Read in the back of the library_ oh well I grumbled 5 minutes wont hurt after I reach the back of the library I slowly open the letter _Dear Riley Matthews if you would please turn around_ I was suddenly terrified what was happening what or who was behind me I suddenly feel a hand on the back of my shoulder and I realize that ive felt this hand before I suddenly froze up and I knew she figured I recognized her touch I turn myself the rest of the way and push my lips onto Maya's.

As I pull away I ask "How long?

"Since the day I met you" she replied and we kissed again and again and again.

"I love you Riley"

"I love you too Maya" and there we spent the rest of break in the corner curled together kissing every once in a while.

The End


	4. nobody touches her

Maya POV

When i woke up at 2:30am I knew i wasnt getting back to sleep so I got dressed for school and snuck out my window like every other morning better than seeing her every day, its an unspoken agreenment but it shouldnt be. In pubic ill act like her daughter and at home we ignore each other simple as that I gave up hope a long time ago for that to change. Anyway as i went down my buildings fire escape i felt for the knife i keep in my coat pocket after all this was new york at 3:00 am i quickly and quietly walked down the streets away from my house and towards my home, but my home wasnt a place like it was for most people its a person an adorable crazy person who's limbs grew faster than her gracefulness her name is Riley Matthews and she is so amazing there isnt a term good enough to describe her and i DO NOT like her in any sort of romantic way _yes you do_ my sub consciousness whispers _you love her_ okay maybe alittle bit dont get me wrong i am BI but i dont want to take a chance of making her leave I dont think id be okay if she left i cant stand the thought of my world without Riley. Away from those thoughts im almost there i think with a smile i walk up the fire place as quietly as possible to the window that i learned to memorize after my 3rd attempt. I went to knock on the glass when i noticed that she was already up but something was wrong she just sat at her desk and shook then it struck me, she was crying I gently tapped the glass and she froze like a deer in the headlights she looked over at me almost fearfuly then she smiled a little when she saw it was me that was what really worried me someone else came through here and whoever it was did something that seriously affected Riley. They are dead. as Riley opened the window I immediatly hugged her for like 10 minutes. a few minutes after the hug ended i said "Who was it RIley who is the son of a bitch who hurt you?" she looked slightly worried when i asked that did she care for the one wh- "He's a dead man walking" i spit out angrily she knew i had figured it out but she only hugged me tightly, after i decide, after Riley.

"Please dont Maya" she sobbs quietly

" Why not Riley" i ask i knew why but i diddnt want to believe it

"I love hom Maya, please dont" she cried

"But i love you" i say before i can stop myself.

"I know Maya but i love him in a different way than you love me" I couldnt stop after she said that, and i felt a tear go down my cheek as i kissed her

"I dont think its so different" i say as i crawl out the window and head down the fire escape i look up at her window as i start towards the school only to see her looking at my place in shock at what i had done.

it took about two hours walking too school but i guess thats why i usually take the subway when i get there i immediately go and lean on the tree he always meets his jockeys at and pull out my phone i scroll through my contacts until i see Lucas Friar in bold letters i call the number and wait for him to awnser.

"Maya?" i hear as he picks up

"Meet me at your spot" i say and hang up about 40 minutes later i see him walk up too me smiling like he hadnt noticed my anger

"Hey May-" he gets cut off as i slap him as he leans down in pain i shove my knee into his face to see him fall back with a look of shock and pain on his face i walk to his position and whisper

"This is for Riley" i say and see a look af fear flash across his face he stands up and tries to play innocent

"What are you talking abou-' i cut him off by punching him in the gut and follow with a backhand across his face and this time i see that my nails cut his face but i dont think he noticed until he touched the place and to his shock saw blood on his finger tips

"Fine" he spits out and goes towards me i turn and run knowing he'll chase me iquickly jump up and use the tree as a springboard to jump over him and kick the back of his head. Not many knew it but i had taken gymnastics and parkour lessons when i was 7 through 9 i wasnt the best but i was good enough to do that i quickly noticed him groan as he rolls over and see blood running down his face

"Maya?" i hear from behind me.

I turn to see Riley standing there with a look of shock written across her face.

I bend towards lucas and whisper in his ear.

"Nobody touches her, got that" i say angrily and as I stand i spit on his face.

i turn towards Riley and see her with a look of understanding and determination. She slowly walks up too me and gently says

"look at him"

when i do i notice he has a large gash on his forhead as well as three cuts where my nails cut him all still bleeding.

i call 911 for an ambulance and tell them it looks bad and to hurry.

I look at Riley and see that she's still staring at me but its different this time.

"Did you mean it" she asks referring to what i said to her

"Every word" i reply

"good" is all she says before stepping closer and kissing me gently i put my hand on her back to deepen the kiss and run my toung across her lip she opens almost immediatly and moans as my toung enters her mouth we stay that way for a few minutes slowly kissing until we notice the sirens approaching and we step away smiling lightly as we look at each other

"Lets go too school" she says gently and i notice that school would be starting soon.

the end.


	5. Please help me

I'm sorry for doing this. and i'm sorry I haven't updated in a fair bit of time and i'm here to tell you why and ask for help. Ive run out of ideas so in a review please tell me what you would like to see a few au's or some drama or maybe a 2 or 3 part story heck if you want tell me to write an actual story instead of a list of one shots. Again i'm sorry for everything and I could really use your help.


	6. Maya's Rage

Riley's POV

I didn't know about her IED (Intermittent **explosive disorder)** when we first met and i didn't learn until some idiot called her mom an idiot during an argument. It was the same mother who he called an idiot who kept her lights on and put food on her table. The boy didn't come back too school the teachers say he transferred after getting beaten up by a girl. I was the only one there when it happened and I was scared when Maya saw this she promised she would never do it again as long as I was around she would never hurt anyone again.

5 years later. still Riley's POV

"Riley, hun you need to wake up"

"Why is that"

"Because your dad says hes coming back in five minutes with a water bucket"

"I'M UP" I shout not realizing just how close Maya was hovering and knocking my head into hers.

"owwwww" we say at once

"sorry" I say making what I hope is a regretful face.

"Its fine" she mumbles after checking my forehead for any bruising.

"can you step out of the room for a moment I kinda need to change." I say expectantly.

"Oh right sorry" she says quickly before stepping out. Most of the time it wouldnt be a problem for us to change in front of each other but that was before I realized i was Bisexual so now it was kinda awkward for her to be there for the process. Anyways after I got dressed I left my room so we could have breakfast before we head to school but i couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen today.

AT SCHOOL Maya's POV

As upsetting as it is me and Riley don't have first, second, or third period together fortunately we have the same lunch break so I get to see her then.

Science. done

math. done

chemistry. done

lunch with Riley in progress.

I admit I was getting worried we were almost 10 minutes into lunch and Riley hadn't shown up yet. I keep trying to tell myself she's fine but i still ended up finishing my lunch quickly and deciding to start my search in the nurse's office.

Five stops and 12 minutes later I find her in the girls bathroom. Crying. All i do for the moment is approach just loud enough to not scare her when I gather her in my arms.

"Shhhhhhh what's wrong Riley what happened" say trying to be gentle but for the first time in years I feel a surge of rage flow through me when I notice that he cloths have been ripped to shreds they barely cover anything at this point. "Who?" I say calmly.

"No o-"

"Riley who"

"Charlie and his gang" She sobs quietly

"I'm sorry RIley, but I might have to break my promise" I say quietly. I stand up and leave. if i'm gonna go off than she cant be allowed to see it. I quickly walk to the table where I see charlie and his boys eating I grab the back of someone's shirt the first person i come across who was with Charlie and yank it down and audible crack is heard when his head hits the floor and i know i left some trauma but i didn't pull hard enough for him to break his neck he deserves to live with the pain. all eyes are suddenly on me as another one rushes towards me he throws a punch but I quickly duck and punch him in the stomach. another two come at me but I sidestep and throw one boy into the other boys kick only to throw my impromptu human shield's head into the other boys watching them fall unconscious I notice that charlie has disappeared and I suddenly hear a scream from the hallway and i instantly recognize Riley's voice I sprint in that direction and see that Charlie has her pinned against the wall screaming at her. I walk up behind him and grab the back of his head I spin around taking him with me and slamming his head against the wall instantly knocking him out but I didn't finish stomping on him until I felt a hand on my shoulder I spun and saw Riley with a terrified expression on her face but then the fear turns into something else, understanding she steps closer to me so that there is almost no space between us and then she kisses me it's brief but it still leaves me with a dopey smile on my face she giggles at seeing it and that laugh is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard I find myself kissing her again it lasts longer than the first and its amazing.

"I love you" she whispers but all you can do is smile and kiss her with all of your love pouring into her soft lips.

"I love you too"

* * *

 **Please leave reviews or requests tell me if i did okay. Thank you**


	7. I think I love you

**Maya's POV**

It was our 2nd date and I was already in love with her. I mean Ive been in love with her for years but ever since we started dating I just... cant stop thinking about her.

Now you might be thinking "Who is this girl that Maya's so hopelessly in love with?" well ill tell you. Her name is Riley Matthews and weve been best friends since second grade I fell in love with her in 5th and found out she liked me about two weeks ago.

she has long brown hair and light brown chocolate eyes that could make the world melt

she laughs a lot and the sound makes the world go silent she has smile lines even though were still young and its one of the most beautiful things ive ever seen second only to Riley herself. What made her want to date me was a complete and utter mystery any way enough mind-ogling all I have planned is a cafe dinner and a walk in the park but I think she'll like it. I think Im gonna walk to her apartment though it gives us an excuse for more time and lets me stare at her more than if we took a car... that sounded ...weird yea lets stick with weird on that last sentence anyhow I soon realized that I was in front of her buildings door I quickly call for her to buzz me in and soon im on the elevator to her floor I go to her apartment and knock gently on her door I wait for a total of 5 seconds before the door opens indicating that she was waiting for me I smile at her and kiss her cheek in greeting soon we're walking down the street hand in hand nothing different than how we normally do other than me trying to make her laugh and smiling dopily every time she does something cute or romantic no matter how small and soon were at the restaurant and we haven't separated our hands since we left her apartment and I have to force myself to do it so that I can pull out the chair facing away from everybody else in the cafe she smiles at me and sits in the seat I pulled out for her I didn't want her to see the looks that the other customers threw our way she wouldn't see those as long as I could keep her from it I sat on the other side of the table and soon enough our hands met from across the table and we were alternating between light conversation and comfortable silence our waiter came for our orders as soon as he finished with a table adjacent from us and our food arrived not too long after we remained talking for about twenty minutes after we finished eating as I tried to ignore all the barely discreet glares or open smiles being directed at us I didn't like that either of them were there I wanted us to be invisible to the public like the straight couples that were also in the main room soon we decided to split the bill and after that we started off on our walk to and through the park we got there soon enough and then after about a half hour until Riley started to get into what I hoped she would be protected from.

"Hey Maya" she says

" Yea"

"Why do you always angle me away from the rest of the restaurant?"

"Rile-

"No don't tell me that you don't mean to because I know that's not the truth" she cuts off

"Look around and tell me what you see, not just in general but specifically" I reply

"I see... angry people and some happy people."

"And why is that"

"Because of us, because we just went on a date because they dislike what we refer to ourselves as"

"that's why"

before I could tell what was happening she rushed forward and kissed me not on the cheek or the nose like our previous kisses but right on the lips. I gasped quietly and start to kiss he back her hands are around my neck and my hands are on her waist I slowly lick her bottom lip and deepen the kiss sadly we ran out of breath and pulled away. I was breathless and all I could do was smile and laugh and then smile some more when I pulled myself together I pulled her close and kissed her this one was even better than the last it was soft and slow and smooth and it felt amazing I gently pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"I think I love you" I whisper

"I think I love you too" she says and gently smiles at me


	8. the Soulmate AU

Maya's POV

I always figured that my soul mate would either like to sing or do it professionally, that was the only way my words made sense after all. It wasn't until I heard her voice through the bay-window that I knew I was completely and utterly screwed because that voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard I listened as she continued the song _That you were Romeo, You were throwin pebbles, And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet." And I was cryin on the staircase beggin you please don't go._ And as much as I wish I could say I ran up the fire escape and claimed my counterparts love. I ran. I ran as fast as I could in the other direction because that voice didn't deserve a messed up piece of shit like me, the voice was beautiful and happy and kind. And so I sat in my bed and I cried and I tried to make myself forget but I couldn't, and so I found the lyrics and I listened to the song all night.

"Hey Lucas!" I froze because there was no way that she could be here I would've known if she was here. I slowly turned around and nearly dropped my books. She was in my grade, hell she was in most of my classes I quickly closed my locker and got to history with Mr. Matthews I find my seat in the back of the room and wait I know she has this class I know everyone who comes into my classes, memorizing them was something ive always done out of habit she always comes in about five minutes before class starts and takes her seat at the front with her friends. Of course today was the day she got to class early it was only me and Mr. Matthews in the room so I really had no choice but to notice that she came in and gave him what was probably the biggest hug ive ever seen and suddenly something clicked she was the teachers daughter. **(if your wondering why she doesn't seem to attached to Cory its because she hasn't met Riley so far and thus never got close with him.)** About five minutes passed and only a few people were in the room so far Quickly mustering all the courage I could I stood and walked up to her desk And said

" _I heard you singing yesterday, and I really wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice_." I watched carefully as she froze and stopped reading her book to look up at me. In the back of my mind I registered that her father's head snapped up and started observing me carefully.

"I'm Riley." She says with the most beautiful smile you've ever had the privilege of witnessing.

"Maya." I say in return.

"Dad" She says looking at him for permission.

"Go ahead" is his automatic reply

She grabbed my hand and my words start to burn on my upper arm she paused momentarily obviously having the same reaction I was before continuing to drag me into the hall and along with her until we found a relatively secluded section of hallway she turned around to look at me, and for the first time I noticed how deep her eyes were and before I knew what was happening she was kissing me and I was kissing back the words on my forearm going from a burn to a pleasurable warmth and I felt her arms looping around my neck I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me she licked my lip gently asking for permission and I immediately opened my mouth to her and moaned quietly at her deepening the kiss before separating us and gently holding my forehead to hers

"Hello Riley." I say still out of breath.

"Hello Maya".

And that's how we spent the rest of first period.

 **Lyrics are from Taylor Swift's song "Love Story".**


	9. Hi just an AN but please read

Hey guys sorry i haven't posted in a while ive been working on something i wish i had a better excuse than this but... im working on something. AN ACCTUAL BOOK! so im not giving up on fics im still going to post the stories but they will be a lot farther spread than they already were and im sorry about that however if you would like here is the prologue of my first book titled running

We were running, running faster than ever before, all because of one mistake one mistake that could have killed us all, one mistake that made it so that we all had to leave and now we were, running as fast as we possibly could and somehow managing to go faster we could still hear the dogs behind us and that meant that we needed to keep running. This is how it happened.

if you would like to please leave a review in the comments im gonna write the book regardless but id like some unbiased feedback so thank you


	10. song You Belong With Me by: Taylor Swift

Maya POV

I couldn't help but remember a song as I listened to Riley Fight with Lucas for what must have been the millionth time that night I hummed alung under my breath as the lyrics started coming to mind.

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset, she's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

I listened and started singing quietly as the argument raged on following up with the second verse. _  
_  
 _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do._

I couldn't help but recognize my friendship with Riley in the story it told, a girl in love with her best friend who is in a unhappy relationship with someone else and doesn't even notice the looks her real soul mate is giving her.

 _But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

I couldn't help but snicker a little bit as I pictured Lucas as captain of the cheer team walking around in the short skirted uniforms.

 _If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me._

At this point the argument was more of a screaming match I could hear Lucas almost clearly when Riley wasn't screaming above him and so I started to sing in a normal tone knowing that she couldn't hear me over herself and Lucas

 _Walk in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

And it was it was always easier with Riley caus she was the bright light that makes it impossible for shadows to live and the light who is upset that she made them leave instead of helping them. __

 _And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down._

Sadly this was also rather true while her smiles were still fairly common they were fewer and dimmer than they had been before they started dating. __

 _You say you're fine I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

Riley could tell me she was fine after the argument all she wanted we both knew that these hurt her more than she could tell. __

 _She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

I laugh again as I picture him in heels this time tripping all over himself but trying to look cool doing it. __

 _If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me._

Sometimes I question just how oblivious she could be she fought with him every day and with me only once in 4 years she complained about him all the time and still thinks its love. __

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me._

 __I finally get tired of hearing them argue and walk over to her and take her phone saying goodbye to lucas and hanging up the phone continuing the song while answering her questioning look with an exasperated one and continuing to sing the next set of lyrics  
 _  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me._

Emotions flashed across her face as she recognizes the song and looks at me with a small... hopeful? confused? happy? smile and starts to try and talk but I put a finger to my lips silently telling her to be quiet for a few minutes so I could finish. __

 _Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me._

She gives me a small nod and sits down in the bay window emotions once again changing her expressions quickly from one to another scolding, anger, confusion, and finally it returns to the smile this time slowly spreading across her face until its bigger than ive seen it since her and lucas got together. __

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me,_

 _You belong with me._

She stood once again and made her way over to me with a shy smile and leaned down to press her lips softly to mine it was small but it was one of the best things I had ever experienced as she pulled away she whispered quietly.

"Thank you." I pulled her back down and kissed her this time deepening it slightly and pulling her flush against my body as she moaned lightly into the kiss. I pulled back so I could sing the last few lines with a smile on my face

 _Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me._

"No" she whispered again "But I definitely should have.

I laughed lightly and kissed her again quickly becoming addicted to the sensation it caused and once again pulled away a few minutes later, breathless.


End file.
